I'll Be Seeing You
by rachgreengeller
Summary: As World War 2 breaks out, three war nurses bond as their men are sent into battle in England, in Germany, and in the South Pacific.
1. Default Chapter

This story is dedicated to the men and women who fought in WW2

These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions

.Months before the Japanese attacked, already the US was gearing up for war. Phoebe Buffay , Monica Geller, and Rachel Green had all signed up to be nurses with the US Army. One of the most important jobs that they had was to give physicals to the boys that would soon be headed overseas to where evil Hitler had been taking over Europe.

Even though the US was not actively involved in the war yet, a lot of Americans were being sent to Britain to fight.

The three girls had all become friends easily. Monica's boyfriend , Chandler was being sent to Europe to help keep Hitler at bay. Rachel's boyfriend , Ross was being sent to England to help defend the British skies as a bomber pilot. Phoebe's boyfriend, Joey was being sent to Hawaii as a sailor on one of the US battleships. The girls had fond memories of the night they said good bye to their guys.

Flashback: The 21 Club with Monica and Chandler…..

Monica had on a blue dress and her hair was curled under. Her lips were painted the most beautiful fiery red. It was to be a moment to remember. Chandler was shipping off to war, and this was to be their last night. He had on a gray suit with striped pants with his sandy hair slicked back. It was just the way she wanted to remember him.

"To us," she toasted holding her glass of champagne. "And to a speedy end of the war."

"I'll drink to that, " he said gulping his beer.

"Chandler?" Monica started to say.

"What?"

"I am going to join up and be a nurse." Monica announced proudly.

"I won't let you do that. What if you get hurt?" Chandler outraged.

"I feel useless here at home just waiting for you. I want to help my country just as much as you do." she said.

"But I am going to be traipsing through Europe , steps behind Hitler and the German Army. If you get caught, you may end up in one of those prison camps just because your Jewish. No, Monica you belong at home. " Chandler stood firm on this.

"You have no say in the matter, I don't see any ring on this finger. I am going." Monica argued.

"Alright, I know better than to argue with you. Please for me, stay safe though. I want to march home to you , then we'll talk about that ring ." he smiled.

Glenn Miller's orchestra struck up the familiar "Moonlight Serenade."

"May I have this dance?' Chandler said as he got up and offered his hand to Monica. She twirled out of her seat as they walked onto the dance floor.

"I love this song." she sighed.

"Whenever I am somewhere , I will think of you whenever I hear it. Please will you do the same ." Chandler said.

"Oh yes, Chandler I love you." said Monica .

"I love you too, and when I return we 'll get married." The words echoed in her brain as she stood on the cliff and looked out into Pearl Harbor. The Navy had sent nurses to Pearl since the entire sixth fleet was stationed there. The seagulls circled the sky and the sun beat down on Monica's sarong covered body. She took a sip of her drink and put her sunglasses on. This was truly paradise.

"Dear Chandler." read Phoebe. "I love you so much that I don't even want to look at another man even though at this moment thousands of them are looking at me." Monica took the letter from Phoebe. "Give me that." she said grabbing it.

"I can't believe you. I love Joey but I also know he is going to have a different girl in every port. Toyko, Honolulu, Fiji, so since we are just dating , I am going to have fun." she giggled. "And there is plenty of men to go around."

"I don't want another man. All I want is for my Ross to come home to me , safe and sound." said Rachel. She also joined the war in an effort to be stationed in England so she could be near her pilot fiancee.

"You guys are no fun. You are pining for Chandler who is probably with some fraulein right now and she is pining for her fly boy." Phoebe pouted. "We don't what is going to happen, we have the whole navy in our backyard, now let's get some men."

Phoebe , Monica , and Rachel went to a bar near the beach. It was decorated in island tacky. The waitresses were dressed as hula girls and the bartenders wore those tacky Hawaiian shirts. The bar was literally covered with sailors stationed at Pearl.

"To men." said Phoebe as she lifted her daiquiri. "See I told you that you would feel better if you went out and had some fun."

"I guess youre right." said Monica. "Oh my God, that one sailor is looking at me ." she said as she hid.

"Don't hide, he might buy you a drink." said Phoebe. "Oh you." she motioned as the handsome sailor walked over. Then she recognized him.

"How you doin?" he said in a very New York accent. as he smiled.

"Ah hah!" Phoebe said. "Joseph Francis Tribbiani! I am going to kick your ass!"

"Pheebs, you said you were joining to be a nurse. You didn't say Hawaii." he said.

"I didn't know until I was sent. I thought you would be glad to see me." she said her voice dripping with anger.

"Well." he said not knowing what to say.

"And hitting on one of my girlfriends too. I ought to pound on you." Phoebe said. "This is Monica and this is Rachel."

"My apologies ladies, " he said as he tipped his hat . "I think I'd better go back to my ship." he said as he ran out of the bar.

"You better keep running." she said as he ran towards the harbor. "You see girls, those men you are pining over, they are doing the same thing in Europe. Men stink." Phoebe said as she ordered a beer.

Ross sat at the end of the bar as the siren sounded again. Another night in London, he wasn't on duty tonight. Just a drill . Taking a sip from his ale, his thoughts drifted back to her.

They laid in bed together , their naked bodies entwined. Who knows when they would be together again. He put his hands through her golden blond hair and touched her flat stomach. Rolling on top of her , he laid down and pleasured her . Each bit of pleasure made her writhe and cry for more. He banged her head against the headboard as she grabbed the wall. He had to make this last because he didn't know when he was coming back at all. Tomorrow he would on a plane to London, flying in the Eagle squadron. British pilots were being shot down at an amazing rate, so American ones would be shipped to England based on their combat skills.

"I have to go Rach, I have to keep those Nazi bastards from ever setting foot on American soil." he told her when he received his orders.

"But they are sending you to London, where they have air raids nightly." she cried as she wrapped herself around him.

She turned on the radio and cried as she heard the song….

I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places

While this lonely heart of mine embraces all day through

In that small café, the park along the way

The children's carousel, the chestnut tree , the wishing well

I'll be seeing you in every far rockaway

I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun

But when the night is through , I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you.

A tear dropped from his eye as the jukebox in the corner played their song. Suddenly a female officer from the British army sat next to him.

"Hello there, " she said softly. "It's a lovely song isn't it?"

"Yes it is, it reminds me of home." Ross said.

"And home is?"

"United States, well actually Long Island." he admitted.

"London is my home, well until the Germans destroyed my flat two nights ago." she sadly said.

"I'm sorry , any casualties?" he asked politely.

"No thankfully my boyfriend Colin is in the army and was gone at the time." she looked at the young American pilot. "When did you arrive?"

"About two days ago, I am still in training before I get to go up yet. They brought me here from Fort Dix in New Jersey." he said.

"Well welcome to London. I am a sister." she said .

"You mean a nun?" he looked confused.

"No in England, a sister is a nurse." she laughed. "Emily Waltham." she said extending her hand.

"Captain Ross Geller, Eagle Squadron." he said with a salute.

"My mother warned me about officers, she said they were no gentleman." Emily laughed.

"Don't have to worry about me, I have a girl at home." he pulled out his wallet and showed her Rachel's picture.

"She is very beautiful.'

"She is also a nurse in the US Navy. They have her stationed in Hawaii . She has the life, sunshine, palm trees, and no gunfire. Just paradise.

"Isn't that where the US has all its battleships? Surely you must worry about her being there with all those men?" Emily said.

"Not my Rach, she will stay faithful until I march home."

At that point the sirens sounded again. This time it was no drill. The Lufthansa was on full frontal attack and Ross ran back to the airfield. Getting his instructions , he hopped into his plane. He gave the thumbs up and started the engine.

As the small plane rose into the skies over England. The only thing that Ross could see was dark planes and fiery battles. He began trying to line up his gun with the German planes. At one point, the barrage of bullets was hitting the side of the plane. Thinking he was safe, he started to maneuver the stick . One lone round hit the tank on his plane and it began to drop out of the sky. Before it went down, he managed to shoot down a German plane as well.

He felt the drop quickly as the plane plummeted. He tried to radio but all communication was knocked out when the bullets hit the plane. All he could see was his life flash before his eyes. All he could see before he hit the water was Rachel's face. The plane dropped into the cold sea as the young pilot watched himself plummeting to a watery grave.


	2. War Goes On

The water kept entering the cockpit of the plane and rising higher and higher. Ross tried to stay calm, after all this was his first mission in the air. He did know how to swim from their many excursions to the beach . But this was different , it was swimming for his life. Taking a deep breath , he unfastened his seat belt and ducked his head under the water. He threw off the heavy bomber jacket , because it would only way him down further into the ocean.

Swimming furiously, he knew he had to get to the surface. Bubbles came up from his nose and mouth as he fought to get the plane 's exit opened. With all his might , he pulled it and swam for the surface.

His plane now gone. He swam for the shoreline. Reaching the beach, he collapsed. When the plane crashed, something happened to his leg and neck. His eyes closed as he laid in misery and eventually the pain made him lose consciousness.

Now he was waking up, his head was still hurting and now so did the back of his hand. An IV was inserted and it was no wonder he had to pee all the time.

Gave us quite a scare, Captain." said the English nurse as she checked Ross' iv.

"You look familiar, but for the life of me. I can't remember your name." Ross said as he held his bandaged head.

"Emily, Emily Waltham." she said. "Lie still Captain, so you can rest."

"I have to let Rachel know I 'm alright." he said.

"I can do that , you know, after I check your bandages." Emily lifted the covers and peeked at the soiled wound. "Need to change it though. You were in real bad shape when they brought you in. Thought you were a goner."

"You mean I almost died?" asked Ross.

"They brought you right into the theatre and started to work on you." she said. "But now you will be fine and shooting Germans out of the sky again before you know it." Emily went to work and then grabbed a pad and sat down next to Ross. "Okay Yank, shoot." she said with a pen poised to write.

He started. "Dear Rachel, I am writing this to you from England . I really don't want to worry you but I am fine and learning all I can about my plane . I have been on a few missions but nothing major yet."

"I can't tell her I was shot down and almost drowned in the Atlantic, she worries about me." Ross said to the nurse, as he interrupted the dictation. "I think about you every day and miss you so much. Every time I hear our song, it makes me dream of you and holding you in my arms. Well my darling, I am getting tired so I will close for now.Praying for an end to this bloody war." With all my love, Ross."

"You should be getting some rest Captain." Emily said. "I will mail this for you though, if you promise to get some sleep."

"I promise to, Emily?" Ross asked.

"Yes," she said as her eyes sparkled.

"Thank you for saving my life." he simply said.

"It's my job Captain, just as yours is to shoot Nazis out of England's skies." Emily said. "Now rest." she said as she pulled the blanket over his body and he closed his eyes.

"Why is it the nice ones, all have someone?" thought Emily as she watched the sleeping American..

"Tribbiani, go!" said the sailor as he put down his card.

"I'll take two." Joey said as he put down his cards and looked at his hand.

"This is heaven. No training. Girls wherever you look. Nurses. Girls from the islands." said Jones. "I should have enlisted a long time ago."

"Yeah and far away from the New York winters." Joey said as he picked up the cards.

"Hey Tribbiani, heard that your girl was transferred to Pearl and she caught you trying to pick up one of her nursie friends." laughed Jones.

"Smooth ." echoed a chorus of sailors.

"Hey I didn't need a steady anyway. There's girls everywhere. It is like a buffet of women." Joey smiled. He certainly wasn't like his two buddies who had to have women when they went home. But then again , Joey wasn't fighting in combat either. He was just floating along in this island paradise called Hawaii.

Monica came running in. "I've got mail." she screamed as she waved the letters in her hand. She handed one of the letters to Rachel. "One of them is postmarked London."

Rachel squealed excitedly. "Oh I know who this is from." She opened the envelope and read it. "He's alright , thank God." she said hugging her chest with the letter. "He misses me." she sighed.

"Chandler says that he can't really say too much. This will be his last letter for a while, they are planning an attack." Monica said. "But he is thinking of me."

"I still say men are nothing but trouble." exclaimed Phoebe. "And any of the decent men are either crawling on the ground in Europe or flying in its skies. Sailors are rotten.' she screamed.

Chandler looked to the right and then the left. He took his gun and then ran through the dark forest. He had to get back to his unit because they were leaving soon. He had went to get some cigarettes before they left. Chandler stopped dead in his tracks when he felt some thing cold and steel like in his back.

"Achtung." screamed the voice. Chandler dropped the gun and put his hands up. There was no doubt what it was at all. This German had caught himself an American.

"Bing, Chandler M. Corporal , US, 712341" he said with his hands in the air. The US wasn't even in the war yet , but here he was a prisoner of war. His eyes glazed over as he was led to the waiting truck. In it sat a group of soldiers. Some of them were French, some British, and some Americans. All of them had one thing in common, they were now the prisoners of Nazi Germany.


	3. Goodbye to London

Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while.. But after watching some of Band of Brothers… I thought I could do some more stuff. Also if this story seems like Pearl Harbor .. Sorry about that… I needed to get my characters back together somehow…

Coming from New York, it didn't seem like fall or Thanksgiving. Monica waited daily as mail call was announced. Phoebe had now developed a relationship with a guy in the South Pacific and Rachel was filled with anticipation as each letter postmarked London came to her. Chandler was just in a secret position and that is why he couldn't write her.

Meanwhile Chandler was in a cell as he looked up to see the sun come in. He had been a prisoner of war for months now. The United States wasn't technically even in the war, but he had been caught up in a very nasty assault while he was in Europe on a fact finding mission. He took a cigarette from his uniform and lifted it to his lips. Lighting it , he walked over to the window. Freedom would he ever see it again?

Ross was leaving the hospital finally. It had been months and now he would joining his squadron again. He packed up his duffle bag and took the picture of Rachel that was on his nightstand. Since he had been in England, he had struck up a friendship with Emily. She was sweet and fun and so different than Rachel. She cheered him up many days when he would be low and she played chess with him.

"Oh Ross, I am going to miss you." hugged Emily as he got up from the bed.

"Well I was hoping this little thing would be the ticket home, but I was informed wrong. They need pilots even more now, and it seems that the US is closer to getting involved in the war now." Ross said as he got into the wheel chair. Emily got behind it and rolled him to the waiting truck.

"Emily , I'll still be in England. Why don't we have a drink some night." said Ross.

Emily looked at the sparkling brown eyes and secretly wished she never heard the name of Rachel. Ross was kind and sensitive and terribly romantic. Writing those letters in the early days, she could tell he was a man who was deeply in love and was envious of any woman who captured his heart.

"I'd like that." she smiled. "The Bull and Finch." she suggested. Ross agreed that it would be soon. Emily watched as he left. There was just something about him and she hoped that she would see him at the pub again .

"Got another letter from Ross." Rachel said excitedly. Monica just sunk further down. "Monica, Chandler is somewhere secret. He still loves you , he just can't send any mail." Rachel said soothingly.

"Yeah it's all very hush hush and top secret. Joey told me that when we were dating." answered Phoebe. "Besides he isn't even with the US army , he's with intelligence." Phoebe realized she said too much.

"What do you mean intelligence?" asked Monica accusingly.

"Joey had said that Chandler was undercover trying to get a location on Hitler for the Allies." Phoebe said , knowing that Joey had told her that one night in bed. This would make up for Joey hurting her so bad.

"So Chandler is in Germany?" Monica began to panic. "No!" she cried as Rachel held her .

Chandler sat as the guard passed by. He had seen many other prisoners taken from their cell and never returned. He wondered when would be the day he would take that fatal walk. Monica was never far from his thoughts. He would remember those blazing blue eyes and that raven hair. He would laugh as he watched her organize the spices in her cabinet and clean the bathroom over and over. Most of all he would remember the way those ruby lips would come to his and how they would touch and then how their tongues would meet as they prepared to make love. Would he ever hold her again?

"So then we were supposed to go to this banquet. And she waited until the last minute. I finally got so mad at her I told her to put on anything whether she looked fat in it or not. She was so mad , she took off her gown and sat down to do some correspondence. I was standing in a tux and she was in a Knicks shirt. Finally , she got dressed." Ross said as he took a sip of ale. Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Then did you drink the fat?" she enquired. "No she stopped me." he laughed.

"So what about you and Colin?" Ross asked. Emily took another sip. "He was killed about a month ago. I think it was in Italy." she said sadly. "I am so sorry Em, I have been going on with these funny stories and all about Rachel and our friends back home." Ross said as he put his arm around his friend.

"Let's go for a walk." Ross said as he put the coat over Emily's shoulders. The London sky was quiet. Too quiet for Ross' liking. He had an inkling that Hitler's air patrol was getting ready and he would have to go to work soon. Emily enjoyed the walk on the streets of London. Her and Colin would go to the Pub or the show before any of this happened.

"It 's so peaceful." she said. At that moment, she heard the sirens going off. The air was suddenly lit up like a thunderstorm and planes filled the skies.

"Shit!" exclaimed Ross. "There was no time." he said as he tried to run toward a cab. "Ross don't leave me. I'm scared." cried Emily as she clung on to him. "Em, I have to go. They are going to want me to fly." he said. She collapsed in his arms. "I lost Colin, don't leave me now ." she started to cry. Ross was caught in a three way struggle, he didn't want to hurt Emily because she was so nice to him, yet he had to report soon so he could man his plane for attack. Another struggle involved how he was having these conflicting feelings for Emily, something had happened all those months in the hospital. But he couldn't do that, he had Rachel back home.

The sky kept exploding as another bomb dropped from the sky. Ross knocked Emily to the pavement. She couldn't stop crying as memories of her flat being destroyed came to her mind along with the fact that the man she loved had died. She grabbed on to him as they laid hunched together on the London sidewalk. Picking her up, he took her to the nearest air raid shelter. In the dark with the bombs bursting outside. Emily looked at Ross as the lantern burned. He took her in his arms and began to kiss her. She moved her hands through his thick black hair as his mouth mashed against hers. It was a kiss of desperation. In this place, they never knew if their next breath would be their last. England was one of the most dangerous places on Earth right now as Hitler stepped up his campaign against Churchill and continued his quest for world domination.

The next morning Emily looked over at the space next to hers. It was now empty. Feeling the way she felt , she knew that something had happened. She felt different. Her clothes were now gone and she awoke with a smile on her face. There was only one thing in the world that made her feel that way . She saw a piece of paper laying on the floor of the shelter.

Dear Emily,

This morning I had received my orders. I am to ship out today . Apparently there is now threat of Japan attacking the US , so all pilots are being sent back to the States. I am needed to help train other pilots since I am now familiar with combat. I will be flying back to NY and then who knows.

I wanted to tell you how special last night was. I didn't know if we would ever see daylight again and it gave me comfort to know that I was not alone and we were there for each other.

Once again thank you for taking care of me and saving my life. Also thanks for being such a great friend.

Sincerely Captain Ross Geller…USAF…. Emily held the letter to her face and cried.


	4. Prelude to War

Ross got off the plane as it landed in New York. He looked up at the skyscrapers and watched as the cars rolled by. It was such a relief to look into the sky and not see planes and bombs. It may have been home, but to him , home was thousands of miles away. She was home.

"Captain, I have your orders." said the officer as he handed the envelope to Ross. He opened it and smiled. "Leaving immediately, sir." he said as he saluted him. He was being transferred to Pearl .Soon he would see Rachel. The date, December 1, 1941.

Rachel was busily checking the supplies. "Lieutenant , there is a man that is here to see you." said one of the other nurses. "Says that it is urgent. Rachel turned and said. "Okay." She walked to the nurses station and then dropped the bottles in her hand when she saw him. "Ross!" she screamed. "Is is really you?' She ran into his awaiting arms. "Yes, it's me. They transferred me here from England to train navy pilots. Rachel couldn't believe it. She just let the tears flow from her eyes. "I am on duty until eighteen hundred hours." she said backing away from him. "Well I just flew in from New York and decided this should be my first stop. I haven't even bunked in yet." he said excitedly. "You were the first thing on my mind, always." he said as he caressed her hair. Another nurse just walked by and stared at the exchange between the pilot and the nurse.

Rachel took a blank chart and wrote some information on it. "Let's see Captain, you have just flown in from England. I think it's a good idea to get a physical. Follow me, Captain." she said as she walked into one of the examination rooms. He followed obediently where she locked the door and then threw herself in his arms. He just wanted to get lost in her. He wanted to remember every smell, every feeling she had. She wanted him to stay, but she had a job to do.

"I'm sorry.' she apologized. "Eighteen hundred hours." she said as she opened the door.

"That's alright. I will check into my barracks , clean up a bit and then come back. " he said. He had to kiss her one last time. Giving her a salute, he left. Rachel smiled.

Monica was taking some files to the office. She could see that her friend was in a better mood now. Something must have happened.' Try not to be too happy now. What happened?" she asked. "He's back ." sighed Rachel. Just in from the airfield."

"Who , you mean?" asked Monica. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Ross was transferred from England to train fighter pilots for war. He just arrived and after my shift is coming back." Rachel grabbed the bottles from the floor and merrily walked along. Phoebe noticed her odd behavior as well. "What's with her? She asked pointedly. Monica just sighed. "She's in love." Phoebe laughed. "So the fly boy is back from jolly ole England?"

"Yep just got in. Didn't even report yet." Monica said as she filed the charts. "When do we get to meet fly boy?" Phoebe asked. Rachel came around the corner. "He does have a name Phoebe." she said irritated. "It's Ross. Captain Ross Geller." Monica stopped when she heard the name. "Geller hmm maybe a distant relation or something." she said curious to meet this guy who had the same last name as hers.

"He's coming to get me after my shift is over." she announced. "Then you girls can meet him." The girls went about their business of taking care of the few injuries that were in the hospital." Phoebe got a shock when one of the orderlies walked back a sailor from one of the ships who had gotten beat up in a bar fight. She reached for medicine for his cuts and then turned around. "Joey!" she exclaimed.

"Phoebs, hi doll." he said weakly. "Don't you doll me. I heard that you have been playing around with everything wearing a lei in the islands and that includes giving them." Joey was ashamed because deep down he missed Phoebe. That was why he was glad she was the one to take care of him. Truth was, he had gotten beaten up because he was flirting with one of the Arizona's fighters girlfriends. Those navy boys played rough.

"Well you aren't beat up that bad. But I am sure that a girl was involved." Phoebe said as she bandaged his eye. "Yeah and that's why I wanted to ask you if you'd be my girl again, Pheebs." Phoebe laughed at him. "Me be the laughing stock of the seventh fleet? What kind of sucker do you think I am?" she said.

Joey took her hand and looked at her. "Pheebs I am a changed man. I only want to be with one woman and that's you. I may shipping out to the South Pacific very soon to combat and I want to know that you will be there for me when I get home." he said sincerely. Phoebe was still cautious and skeptical. "Are you sure it's not because some palooka tap danced on your face when you were looking at his girl?" she said .

"No Pheebs. I love you." he said as he kissed her. Phoebe thought for a minute. "Okay I have been writing to another guy, but hell I can break up with him." Joey smiled. "Thanks doll, when do you get off?"

"Eighteen hundred hours, but I want to see Rachel's fly boy. He just came from England."

"Did someone say England?" a masculine voice echoed. Rachel recognized the voice immediately and grabbed her cloak. "Ready to go Captain." she smiled as she kissed him. Monica walked over to the tall guy in the Air Force uniform. "So you are Ross? Well we do have the same name in common.' she said extending a salute. "Lieutenant Monica Geller." Suddenly Joey was uncomfortable, he jumped from the cot with Phoebe still stitching his eye. "Captain, Sir." he said as he saluted. "Damnit that hurt." he whined.

"At ease, Seaman." Ross said. Rachel brought Phoebe over after she dropped the thread. "And this is Lieutenant Phoebe Buffay." she introduced. Phoebe looked him up and down. "Very nice, Rach." she smiled. "Let's go you have a lot to make up to me." she said as she pushed Joey along.

"Well that's everyone. Shall we go now?" Rachel said as she put her arm around Ross' They walked out of the hospital and into the balmy Hawaiian night. "Ah Paradise." he said. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder. "Now it truly is Paradise because I am here with you."

He walked her back to her quarters and made sure that they were alone. Standing and just staring at her, he took a deep breath and then took the snoot from her hair. The golden locks cascaded down her crisp white uniform and landed on her back. She slipped out of her uniform to reveal a white garter belt and hose. Standing in the middle of the room , she was bathed in the moonlight. Her carmel colored skin glistened with the beads of anticipation. Slowly he took his hands and slipped the bra straps down from her shoulders. He bent over touching his soft lips on her skin. She lifted her neck as she moaned with pleasure. Each kiss was like a sprinkle of rain.

She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and arched her back as he moved his tongue all over her body. Her heels were clasped around his waist as she continued to sigh. His stomach was flat and his chest was well defined. Part of the pleasure of war she thought. It had been too long .

He took her in his arms and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her on top of the blanket. Trying to position himself so he wouldn't hurt her, he used his arms for a brace. He brushed her hair aside so he could look into those incredible blue eyes. He really didn't want to hurt her , so he eased into her ever so slowly. At last their bodies were now one. He continued until he heard the smallest little ah come out of her. He had done his job, she was satisfied.

"Now that was a nice way to welcome a soldier home." he said as he cuddled her in the bed. She turned over to look at him. "When you were in the sky, did you think of me?" she said gazing into his brown eyes. He took his finger and brushed the stray strands from her face. "There wasn't a day that went by, that when I woke up in the morning I didn't see this face. I carried your cheerleading picture in my wallet , so you would always be with me."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Ross, is it true that the US is going to be part of the war soon?" she asked innocently. Ross had the information but didn't have the clearance to tell even the woman who meant the most to him. America was on the brink of war. He looked out the window into the sky. It was the same feeling he had in England. Too quiet.

For the record Monica and Ross are not brother and sister in this story…please review and thanks for the nice ones.


	5. A Night for Lovers

Thousands of miles away on a distant shore, a young man bows in honor to his family and to his ancestors. He has been trained for a mission to bring glory to his homeland. His father hands him the samurai sword, so he can die with courage. . . He walks away from his home , looking back at what was and now ready to face what he can foretell…his death…but a death with honor and courage.

Ross held his treasure in his arms. He watched as her chest rose and fell. This is what he was fighting for. This beautiful woman and the hope of any children these two people might bring into the world. As he lay watching her sleeping, his mind kept alert. He listened for any noise at all. It was now the fifth of December. Back in New York they would be walking the streets and looking in brightly lit shop windows and soon lighting the candles of Hanukkah. Here they were thousands of miles away, in a tropical paradise with no chance of ever seeing snow here. The Hawaiian sun streaked in the lace curtains announcing another day in paradise.

"Good morning lover." she smiled tossing her hair from her eyes. "That was quite a welcome home, wouldn't you say." she leaned over and kissed him on the nose. He acted like he didn't even hear her , he had other things on his mind. "Ross?" she said as she shook him. He wondered when it was coming. His superiors told him that all talks with Japan had fallen through and that war was now imminent. Logically the target would be Pearl because of the thousands of ships that were stationed there. As the sailors played , Japan would use that to their advantage. Japan would become Hitler's ally and worst of all, American soil could now be used as a war zone. He actually wondered if back on Long Island, his parents were safe or if all of New York was no more than a bunch of sitting ducks .

"Sorry sweetie. It's this transfer on my mind. I wonder why they would bring me here. I'm not naval." he said concerned. "I'm just glad they did." she smiled. "Now I won't worry so much." She threw her arms around him. "I wonder if they are expecting an attack." he said out loud. "Then they would need fighter pilots to shield the mainland."

"Ross, come on it's Christmas time. I realize we can't go to Macy's or skating at Rockefeller Center, but we can find a tree and decorate it. And go shopping. Maybe buy you one of those cute Hawaiian shirts with the flowers on it and I am sure somewhere in Hawaii , they have mistletoe." she said as she reached over to kiss him, "but I am sure we don't need it." she said as she nibbled at his ear. "Now I don't have to report for my shift until eleven hundred hours, and I plan to take advantage of that." she bit at his neck.

"Good God I haven't even reported in yet. " Ross said as he sprang from the bed. He grabbed his uniform off the floor and struggled to put his pants on. Rachel was still clinging on to him as he tried to get dressed. "Honey, I am going to get court marshaled if you don't let go." he whined. "When will you be back?" she asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Tonight, I promise." he said kissing her on the lips. "I gotta go, I have a briefing." He ran from the nurses quarters as Rachel peeked through the drapes.

It was an eventful reconciliation as Joey laid on Phoebe's chest. His arm encircled her body and he took one sniff to realize that he was with his Pheebs.

"Pheebs, baby." Joey said as he shook her to consciousness. Phoebe was barely awake. "Joey?' she said as she moved the homemade afghan from her body. "What do you want? I have to work late at the hospital." she moaned.

"I'm hungry, could you make me some breakfast?" he whined. She sighed and jumped from the covers. "This is what you always do. You lay in bed until you get hungry and then you whine for an hour about food." she complained. She walked to the small kitchen and pulled out an iron skillet. "How do you want your eggs?' she said as she took out a container of eggs.

"No time babe, I got to report back to the ship . I had a three day pass." he said as he put on his pants. Phoebe just shook her head. "It hasn't been three days." she said angrily. "I left the ship on Tuesday and today is Thursday." he smiled. She picked up the pan and threw it at the floor. "Damn you Joey Tribbiani." she screamed as she watched him run from the door. He quickly ran back and kissed her. "I might get liberty this weekend, so I'll see you unless I get beat up again." Phoebe just shook her head.

The young oriental man was festooned with concubines. His nose couldn't reach where he couldn't touch a naked breast. A young oriental girl brought him shots of alcohol. She was told this was how she could serve her emperor, by aiding young pilots before they were to embark on this journey.

"The main thing to remember is to stay calm. Panicking will make you an even bigger target for the enemy." Ross spoke as he lectured the young men who would be soon be on their way to Europe. Each face was littered with that Mom and apple pie look. Ross had that look himself a long time ago and a million years. The young man who studied science and loved a cheerleader from a far. Now he was training young men for war . Sadly enough, he was barely the same age as most of the young boys in the room.

Rachel was the starry eyed teenager in love. Barely eighteen, she had enlisted to be a nurse. She liked the idea of helping rather than her parents idea of debutante parties and yachting on the Hudson. One day while in the city, she was in a coffee shop and sat next to a young man who was reading a copy of Darwin's Theories of Evolution. He was a student at NYU and majoring in one of the sciences. This was when she found her boyfriend Ross., who it turned out was the same guy who had a crush on her in high school.

They were young and in love until one day Ross had heard of the terrible treatment that Hitler was giving to the Jewish people in Europe. Originally he was going to Europe to help, instead he decided to enlist. With his education, the military decided that he would make a good officer and then he was also trained to fly. One day he was sent to England because of his abilities.

Monica started the day in the bathroom. It must be this tropical weather, she wasn't used to it yet. After all, in New York the snow would be on the ground. She took one of the linen towels from the hospital and put it under the faucet. The cool water felt good on her neck and forehead. Immediately she started to feel dizzy again and rested her head against the toilet bowl.

Phoebe came through the door. "I hate men." she spit. "I thought you and Joey made up." said Monica as she left the bathroom. "Well he just spent his last three day pass with me, except today was the third day and he had to get back to his ship." Phoebe said disgusted. Rachel came through the door with a smile on her face and humming." Well it is my guess that Miss Green was entertaining the troops last night." laughed Monica. "You could say that." she giggled." Just doing my part for the war effort." Monica said. "We are not at war yet."

"Nurse ! Nurse! I have a marine who was in a bar fight and needs stitches." said the corpsman . Over the intercom system the familiar strains of Deck the Halls started to play. Monica ran to aid the marine . "Another day in Hawaii." Phoebe sighed as she walked to get the necessary forms.

The planes sat on the deck as the young boys mounted their planes. All at once thousands of engines were started. A man with a covered face moved his hands to look like propellers . White flags with the emblem of the Emperor were waved as a signal that it was time. The planes glided off the deck into the sky. The US wasn't expecting this, they were still in peace talks. Tomorrow they would end, and then it would be the sixth. Two days to fly from Tokyo to Honolulu .

Rachel stood by the door with her compact in hand. She fluffed the curls by the side of her head and took out her ruby red lip stick. With her smile, she could have been one of the many starlets that became pin up girls to adorn soldiers lockers. She took the white nurses cap from her head and brushed her hair. It had been hours since a patient had come in. Phoebe was reading her tarot cards and Monica was trying to read the latest Photoplay.

"Good evening ladies." Ross said as he came in the door. "Busy night tonight. See many drunken sailors come in." he laughed. Rachel pulled herself away and put her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for you." she whispered. "See you later girls." she giggled. Phoebe went back to her tarot cards. Just as the door was closing , it opened again . "Pheebs babe, I told you I'd be back." smiled Joey. In his hand he was carrying an orchid. Phoebe jumped up from her chair and ran to his arms. "Oh Joey, I thought you were lying." she said as she kissed him. "I told you Pheebs, you're my girl. I even got it on my arm." he rolled up his sleeve and proudly showed her his tattoo of the statue of liberty and the name Phoebe under it. "Look Monica, he wrote my name on his arm." she squealed.

After dinner, Rachel and Ross strolled on the beach. He had his arm around her. In the true native fashion, she had an orchid behind her ear and was wearing a native sarong. It felt good to have the sand between her toes. He was wearing a red and white flower printed shirt and a pair of linen pants. It was very risky walking around Honolulu in a civilian outfit, but he had seen a lot of servicemen with them.

"That shirt looks good on you." Rachel smiled. "You look like one of the natives." He smiled and looked at her." And you look like Dorothy Lamour or one of those native girls from the movies." Rachel blushed. "Well there is a story to the flower in my hair. The natives say that if a girl wears it over her left ear , she's available , and if she wears it over her right ear, she's taken." He leaned in towards her and whispered. "It's on the right." she whispered back "I know."

"Rachel , I love you. " he said looking into her eyes. The wind blew her hair as she gazed at him in the moonlight over the water. "Ross, I love you too." she said as she began to kiss him. There couldn't have been a more perfect Saturday night. They walked down to the edge of the water. For December it felt warm. Underneath both their clothes were swimsuits.

"How about a midnight swim?" Ross asked . Rachel turned to him and untied the sarong , revealing her one piece suit. He pulled down his pants to reveal the shorts under his pants. Leaping into the water, they swam out so far and then playfully started to dunk each other. Finally holding her hand, they both ducked under the clear water. It was more sensual than they had ever experienced. Her hair framed her face as the bubbles escaped from her mouth and she moved her hands . His dark hair seemed suspended as he grabbed her firm ass and proceeded to take her down further into the depths of the ocean. At first she flailed as she was helpless in this weightless environment, but then she surrendered to him. Her lips were pursed as she became breathless and he blew air into her. Slowly they began to kick their legs to propel themselves to the surface still connected by their mouths. Breaking the surface, she exclaimed. "Wow, how did you ever learn to hold your breath that long?" He shook his dark hair and said. "In training for pilots, you have to be submerged and then swim to the surface." Just like the ancient Christmas carol, all was calm , all was bright…on this silent night… only a few hours away the world would turn upside down.


	6. A Day of Infamy

Silence. Quiet. The dark skies hovered over the tiny island. All the sailors were now passed out in their beds. The bars that lined the water were now empty and the lights now out. After a night of shore leaves and reveries, all was indeed calm.

Her arms were wrapped around his sinewy body. She brushed his chest with her golden hair. Breathing contently, she felt his comforting presence that she missed for so long. All those months, he was at training and in England, she had finally realized how in love she was with this man. She could easily be with him for the rest of her life. Finally, he stirred. She watched him roll over and then sigh in his own little world of security. His eye began to notice her staring.

"Hey you." she said rubbing her fingernail up his arm. He gave her a hint of a smile since it was hours before morning. He had a choice ,laying in a barracks with a hundred men or being lulled to sleep by the voice of this angel of mercy.

"Hey you." he muttered. "Something wrong?" he asked puzzled.

"No, I am just laying here thinking." she whispered. "Good thoughts I hope."

"Yes very good thoughts." she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Go back to sleep." she said and then he immediately obeyed. She let her eyes drift shut as she enveloped herself in his arms.

The early morning light was beginning to hit the lace curtains, waking up Rachel. She carefully got out of bed and walked barefoot with the sheet draped around her. Pulling back the drape, she saw the cavalcade of reds, pinks, and purples. Somehow sunset in Hawaii was more special than home where a ton of snow had been dumped on New York.

Joey laid in his bunk , hoping there wouldn't be a surprise drill this morning. Ever since the captain had a special meeting, there was more emphasis on preparedness than before. It was as if they knew something was going to happen. Yesterday they had three of those drills. Suddenly, a seaman came and woke him.

"Tribbiani, get up." he said as he shook him.

"Another damn drill." he mumbled into his sheets.

"This is no drill. The Japs are attacking." the man screamed. "Everyone to his post."

Joey ran from the bed and headed up the gun turret. He looked into the sky and there they were thousands of them. The sirens from neighboring ships were going off as well as thousands of sailors were running across decks and up stairs to prepare for battle. But this wasn't Germany, this was Japan. A whole new war was starting and the security of the American shores was now threatened.

Rachel tried to turn over , but it was impossible with all this noise. It sounded like the buzzing of a thousand bees. Loud and angry bees, who wanted to cause trouble. She had gone back to bed and then she heard the noises again. Pulling her kimono around her, she went back to the window. From the bay , she could see a red glow and hear the loud explosions. Looking into the sky, she saw the cause of the noise , thousands of planes. She immediately ran to rouse her sleeping lover.

"Ross?" she said shaking him. Panic started to fill her voice. "She knew it was bad and before long , both would be needed to perform their duties. "Ross, get up. There are planes outside." she said nervously. He rolled back over and mumbled. "Probably morning maneuvers, I am covered sweetie , I'm on liberty." he said as he returned to his sleep.

Rachel knew what was going on. "Ross, the planes , there are thousands of them and there is some sort of activity down at Pearl." She needed him to get up, because she didn't know what was going on and what consequences were happening. Rising from the bed, he stumbled toward the window and looked . All he could mutter was one word. "SHIT!" He dropped the sheet and grabbed his uniform from the floor.

"Rach, that is the Japanese . They are attacking and looks like they have already started bombing the hell out of our ships." Ross said as he fastened his pants. "This is why they brought me back here. I am sorry sweetie, I have got to go." He quickly leaned over and kissed her. Rachel ran to grab her own nurses uniform. She would be needed as well, to patch up the servicemen as they came in from this bloody battle.

The gun shot fire into the sky at the low flying planes. The big red sun on the side was glaring as if to say , you thought I was weak, well take a look at me now Yank. Joey tried to aim at the planes as they swooped in low.

Getting in a cab, Ross ordered the driver to drive fast. Military, priority one he had said so the driver could get him to the field. Rachel stood on the porch as he had driven off, Phoebe ran to her pinning her nurses cap as she ran. "It's an attack. We are going to be busy today." Rachel stood for a minute then went inside her quarters. "Let's go." she said as they headed for the hospital.

As the skies exploded over head, only one thought crossed Monica's mind. Far away in some part of Europe was her heart. She hadn't heard from him in months. Chandler could be dead and she would never know it. Chandler sat in his cell and smoked. Suddenly a German officer came to his cell. "It is time." he announced. Chandler knew he was walking to his death. The officer took his arm and led him to a waiting truck. This confused Chandler and he looked closer at his guard.

"Hey Yank." the soldier smiled. Chandler was relieved to see an English soldier who had commandeered a Nazi uniform so he could get him out of jail.

"About damn time." he muttered, lighting up again. "I thought I was heading for the last round up."

"You Yanks with your little phrases. I watch westerns too , you know." the soldier extended his hand. "Corporal Wainright."

Putting the cigarette in his mouth, Chandler extended his own hand. "Chandler Bing. United States, intelligence." he said. "Now I'll know who to send Christmas presents to."he laughed.

"No time for pleasantries, I have orders to get you to England to get you back to Washington. The Japanese just attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii." Chandler's mouth dropped. Pearl Harbor was where he last heard Monica was. Was Monica safe he wondered? Well he would find out soon enough.

Running from the cab. Ross headed for his commander who was barking out orders

"Geller, where the hell have you been? No matter. Get your instructions and get in that plane." As Ross listened , his mind couldn't help but wonder what the future brought for them all. Their safe little world was now changed forever.

Rachel looked into the sky as she saw the many planes being shot down. She held her heart. One of those could be Ross. At that moment , she did what she hadn't done in years. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that the man she loved wouldn't die today.

Phoebe was on auto pilot. Death didn't bother her, because she wouldn't let it bother her. If she slowed down , she would think about the day her mother put her head in the oven. So death was all around her, it would never touch her again. Pulling back the sheet , she saw the sailor who had been brought in. His body was charred and his leg was gone. She attended the wounded sailor until she saw the tattoo on his arm. The remnants were unclear except for a small letter P. Dropping the sheet she screamed. It was Joey.


	7. Yesterdaydec 7

Phoebe stared at the body underneath the sheet. Rachel saw that she had not moved in five minutes. "Pheebs, come on, we are going to have a ton of guys come through today." she said as she tried to push her along. "J-joey." she said softly. "My Joey." she said. Rachel lifted the sheet. "Oh my God, it's true." she said as she put her arms around her friend. Phoebe 's eyes filled with tears. Once again someone she loved was dead.

"Okay, Lieutenant, this sailor is DOA. Move him along. Tribbiani, Joseph F., New York, " the head nurse wrote on the chart. "Get him out." she called to the orderly. Two military men came in and took the stretcher away. Phoebe watched with tears as they took him away.

"Niner one, this is two seven one.. Reaching targets." Ross said as the plane neared the ships. He had to stay on his toes as the Japanese fighters were firing between the ships and the planes in the air. "Good aim.' he smiled as two Japanese planes went down in flames. He looked over at the bay now engulfed in flames. The once tall ships now were on fire and sinking into the ocean. He looked down and saw bodies floating in the water as they tried to save themselves. One of the largest ships, the Arizona, continued to sink in a pond of oil around it.

The skies continued to be filled with planes. Small little planes had left their lethal mark on the American fleet. Japan had it's oil cut off for aiding the axis powers and had led the US along in fake peace talks. Japanese were being told this was the ultimate crusade and they died that day as well, thousands of young men told they would bring honor to their family and their emperor.

"Rachel, I need another bag of plasma." said Monica as she helped the doctor as he began to treat another victim of the attack. Her hands held open the wound as the doctor tried to stitch the seeping cut. Rachel put her hands over her eyes as she saw the burns from the oil in the water. She handed the bag to Monica and quickly left the room.

"I can't take this." she cried. "I never thought it would be this bad." At that moment, a sailor was laying on a cot. He had been marked with a one which meant that he was critical. "Nurse, " he cried out. Something made Rachel walk over to the dying soldier. "I'm here." she whispered. "Please before I die, let me have a beautiful woman kiss me one more time." Tears came to her eyes as she tried to picture her Ross if he would be like this soldier. He was obviously imagining the woman that he loved back home. She bent over and leaned to kiss the dying man. "Bye my love.' she whispered. His eyes closed shut and his soul was now gone.

"Medic." she cried walking away from the sailor. She stood frozen as the sailor was carried away. She had touched someone's life with her kindness.

Phoebe tried to do her job, but all she could see was Joey's burned face. She thought of the first time she met his family back in Queens. He had such dreams. He wanted to be an actor like Clark Gable or Humphrey Bogart. His father wanted him to settle down and work with him in his plumbing business. Phoebe was made very welcome in the Tribbiani house. With her own lack of family, she had warm feelings with Gloria and Joseph Sr. and all of Joey's sisters and his grandmother.

"Pheebs, are you alright?" said Rachel as she saw her sitting down. "Yeah, I guess, " she sighed. Rachel went over and put her coat around her. "Go home Phoebe, you need to rest and to mourn." she said with a hug. "We can handle things." Phoebe hugged her back and then opened the door.

"We need more blood." the head nurse announced. "Any one who is not on their back, I order you to put them on a stretcher and milk them. " Rachel spied a sight that made her go running. Ross was carrying a stretcher as he walked into the hospital.

"All males who are well they have ordered to help." he said as he put down the liter. "Plus it gave me an excuse to come by to see my favorite nurse." he smiled as their lips brushed. Rachel hummed as he kissed her, almost like a sigh of contentment.

"Captain, on your back." announced the head nurse. "Lieutenant, prepare the needle for the captain." Ross got the look of terror in his eyes. "Needle?" he said panicking.

"Captain, all personnel who are not injured are ordered to donate blood for the hospital. We are in short supply and can use anyone's .Including a chicken Air Force pilot." she ordered.

"I am not a chicken." he yelled. "I just don't like needles that's all."

Rachel put her arm around Ross as she led him into the blood bank. "Come on my big strong fighter pilot boyfriend can't be scared of a little needle when he got shot down by the Nazis?" she cooed. "Yes he can." he said as he started to get up from the stretcher. Rachel pushed him back down. "We all have to do our part for the war effort." she said as she eased him down on the cot. She wrapped the rubber tourniquet around his arm and picked up a needle. "Now close your eyes and when you're done, you'll get a big surprise." she cooed. Ross closed his eyes and then Rachel guided the needle into his arm. "OWWWWWWWWCH!" he screamed. "There it's in." she announced "and I am not leaving your side." she said holding his hand. The vial next to the bed filled with red liquid rather quickly.

As the bottle was capped by another nurse, Rachel put a band aid on Ross. She leaned over and began to kiss him. "All better now.' she whispered.

A sailor in the bed next to him was giving blood as well. "Alright, he smiled. Do I get a kiss next?' he asked hopefully.

"At ease , seaman, this one is mine." said Ross brusquely. Rachel leaned over again. "I've got to get back to work, but you lay and rest until you aren't dizzy anymore." she said.

Rachel looked back over and saw Ross on the table. She said a special prayer of thanks to God that he was only there to help, not as a casualty. She also asked for Phoebe to be able to handle this tragedy and a special prayer for the Tribbianis to get through this horrible time.

Monica stood at the nurses station when she heard his voice. "Mon, Mon?" he called. Monica couldn't believe her eyes. He was thinner and maybe a little older, but it was her Chandler. He wrapped his arms around her . "I thought you were dead , ." she whispered. "I was Monica, I was." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Quiet everyone, President Roosevelt is speaking." one of the nurses announced . A radio was blaring as the familiar voice spoke.

"Yesterday December 7, 1941.…a date which will live in infamy." he said.

Monica wrapped herself in Chandler's arms. Ross had gotten up and now had Rachel wrapped around him. Both couples , young and in love, now had begun the biggest tests of their relationships. They had passed the first test, but the test of love is never easy.

Next Chandler and Ross are given secret orders to go to Washington. The friends mourn their friend….


End file.
